Make Wu Great Again
by SilentNinja
Summary: The aftermath of the 2017 Dynasty Warriors Popularity Poll left Wu in a very bad position. Zhou Yu spend a decade since becoming the face of the Three Kingdoms media on Red Cliffs at the sidelines. Now, he can no longer continue this treatment and decide it's time to take it back at Koei. Various Wu characters from Musou Blast, and Sangoku Legion here too. UPDATE
1. DW Popularity Poll Fallout

Disclaimer: I don't own Three Kingdoms or Dynasty Warriors or any related media based on Three Kingdoms. Koei still owns Dynasty Warriors.

#MakeWuGreatAgain

Chapter 1: Popularity Poll Fallout

* * *

*Flashback 2008*

The celebration on the Battle of Chi Bi which happened nearly 1,800 years ago had been the grand focus on Chinese media with John Woo's Red Cliff movie being promoted. Koei starts promoting Dynasty Warriors 6 Empires with Zhou Yu as the coverboy in Japan.

"For once, it's not Zhao Yun or Lu Bu," Sun Quan said, standing with his swore brother Zhou Tai next to him.

"They don't have anything to do with Chi Bi, so what?" Gan Ning crossed his arms joining among the Wu officers watching the Dynasty Warriors 6 Empires opening starring Zhou Yu.

Sun Shangxiang been in a bad mood amongst the group. Her outfit, her redesign, it's wrong, everything is wrong about her new look and that's not the worst part.

"Why….?" Sun Shangxiang muttered.

"Does anyone notice how ridiculous our outfits are since the changes in the vanilla? I never worn such armor this bulky in my life," Taishi Ci been refitting his armor everyday to endure the uncomfortable weight.

Lu Meng chuckled and reminded Ziyi something, "You should check out Cao Ren's armor. It's atrocious and people were already calling him a Megaman villain."

"And I'm tinkerbell!" Sun Shangxiang's outrage brought everyone's attention to her.

"I have one fan and a time displaced dress, Shangxiang. Like everyone here is looking out of time," Xiao Qiao glares at Shangxiang.

Zhou Yu been too occupied with watching the DW 6 Empires opening to hear his wife uttering a science word. He didn't pay attention to her own rants when the 6th installment came out. Right now, this year is suppose to be his year, his spotlight in the Three Kingdoms media. How will Koei represent the greatest hero of SunWu and one of the innovators of naval combat in military history?

"My wife called, she demands an explanation for being cut on the roster!" Sun Ce rushed to the group when the two women were arguing about their redesigns.

"After my debut, Koei didn't touch me until I get a three stick nunchunks to replace the generic halberd we all wielded historically," Ling Tong showed the group his new weapon.

The group's babbling still did not bring Zhou Yu's attention as he continues to watch the opening and describe it's theme. He leads the group whom are 4 officers of different forces, giving and taking orders on a daily routine. The next thing he saw was himself fighting brigands from either the plateau near Huiji or some village. This shows the immersion on officer missions in the game.

"What I've done in history, I was cherished by the people of Jiangdong. However, why do I feel like this dedication to me isn't enough?" Zhou Yu thought.

He remembers the unforgettable box art of Dynasty Warriors 5 Empires and the glorification of Zhuge Liang and Sima Yi rivalry. Compare to that, this isn't superficial. But, it's better than no Wu centric opening, not like the one on DW 5 Xtreme Legends where it's basically Gan Ning x Ling Tong featurette. They aren't even true friends in history.

Sun Shangxiang is still arguing about her look and his wife tried to remind Shangxiang about her sister's absence from the series.

Dynasty Warriors 6 was considered a dark day in Musou history.

Now…..

Zhou Yu's movements hasten throughout the hallway after finding out his place in the 2017 Dynasty Warriors Popularity Poll. He's 30th place, below Guo Jia, Lu Xun, Jia Chong, Zhuge Liang, Sima Yi, and Fa Zheng. Not even a single Wu officer besides Lu Xun and Da Qiao are at a higher place. Since the changes in Dynasty Warriors 6, Wu was just the 'Pretty Boy Force', 'Campy and hard to take serious' and 'Only good at betraying their Chi Bi allies' been the recurring theme on their kingdom.

The DW 8 Wu hypothetical ending doesn't change how this poll affecting him right now. What's good of getting a decent storyline if Koei is soon going to turn Wu into the bad guy kingdom in the end.

"It's all the same, this direction, our isolation culture, and the scrutiny Lu Meng's plan brought us. It's time Akihiro Suzuki comes out and reveal who he really is as a Three Kingdoms game creator," Zhou Yu thought.

After he passed by Motonari, who is talking to his sons Takakage and Motoharu, he soon descend upon the office of the creative director himself. Nearly a decade after promoting Red Cliffs and it's online game spin off along with the Empire's expansion of Dynasty Warriors 6, he had long been out of the TK media spotlight. He's only relevant for Chi Bi now.

"We'll have a Romance of the Three Kingdoms popularity poll for series 30th anniversary in the future. All 700 officers from ROTK 13 Puk and the expansion will be localized for the first time in English on April 25th along with the first ever English release on Xbox One. Why do westerners still support that Xbox console? Over saturating First Person Shooters is bad for business. Well, we'll continue to give quality action and cookie cutting storylines from the Warriors franchise for years to come! Good bye!" the Omega Force Executive Officer hang up and noticed Zhou Yu been standing next to his desk overhearing his cell conversation.

Akihiro fold his hands together on the desk politely. He saw the Hero of Chi Bi not looking pleased. This makes him curious on what brings this man into his office right now.

"Are you satisfied with the way our kingdom's direction is going?" Zhou Yu asked him.

The director looks at Gongjin with great concernment. It's not every day someone comes here and asks him how he feels about the way each kingdom's direction is going after the Dynasty Warriors 8 series is finished.

"Is there something wrong with the Wu kingdom?" Akihiro Suzuki clears his throat after asking. This is a very unexpected reaction he's getting from one of the greatest heroes in Ancient China.

"More frequently, there's a lot of wrong with our kingdom. Not just that fanatic poll that's been unveil, but what's the deal with this god forsaken joke on us being in the Kick The Dog trope once your goons started over glorify Jin's unification. For starters, using Chi Bi as a shoe horn to pissing my legacy in Jin's Hypothetical final stage!" Zhou Yu erupted.

"Ooh…it didn't mean to add insult to your name. It's just….Jin figured out the'Jiang Wei Problem'," Akihiro stated.

Is he serious? Did that just came out of the mouth of the Dynasty Warriors director? Zhou Yu could not believe what he's hearing! Finally, the true is out! After a decade since DW 6, they used Chi Bi as a plot device for Jin unification!

"What does Jiang Wei got to do with Chi Bi!? He was still on diapers while I've been burning almost 200,000 perturbed troops under Cao Cao! Those 200,000 were the Han imperial army that man tyrannized! That kid doesn't know anything about the importance of that battle! Sima Zhao, Sima Shi, Wang Yuanji, Jia Chong, Wen Yang, and their Jin Emperor and Empress should stay off my only dignity to that era!" Zhou Yu snarled.

Akihiro stuttered and tried to explain the fun in it, but failed, "B..but, it's meant to be comedic in the end!"

"That's a poor taste of ending Jiangdong's 83 years of independent from the central government over Kongming's stupid successor," Zhou Yu crossed his arms and looking as insulted as ever.

Akihiro retreat from Zhou Yu's gaze and thought hard over the direction on ending Jin's hypothetical route. He didn't expected this to come after him after the results of this year's Dynasty Warriors Popularity poll.

"But, if we follow history…." Akihiro winced.

"Then Wu had to be the bad guy kingdom in the end right? Well, Sun Hao was a disgraceful successor, but that was contributed to his grandfather disinheriting his father and his aunt manipulating the Wu succession before Sun Quan died," Zhou Yu nodded.

Akihiro didn't speak a moment after that. His thoughts were lost abruptly. It couldn't be that bad to drag the Jiang Wei vs Sima clan drama into the heart of Wu's heroism, but to see Zhou Yu this upset. He'd regret the idea to ever work in closing the Three Kingdoms story.

"Where were you placed on the Poll?" Akihiro Suzuki asked.

"Number 30, out of all the Wu cast Lu Xun and Da Qiao were the only ones placed higher, Huang Gai and Ling Tong were slightly above 30. Of the four, our kingdom outnumbered by Shu, Jin, and Wei. Those three kingdoms have dominated the top, save for Lu Bu's men. We were the ones who loss greatly in the popularity," Zhou Yu answered calmly.

He's already that incited to make his point towards Suzuki over the poor state of Wu in the franchise now.

"How many from Wu are above 30?" Akihiro asked again.

Did this guy not checked the poll clearer, "Four. I've just told you the names on my previous sentence."

The Dynasty Warriors director rubbed his head and felt the moist sweat coming out of his forehead. The four Wu characters were Lu Xun, Da Qiao, Huang Gai, and Ling Tong. He can understand Lu Xun and Da Qiao as they were the officers the majority of players in Dynasty Warriors Online joined as their mentors at Wu Kingdom, but Huang Gai and Ling Tong, one is supposedly obscure and surprising while the other has fangirls compare to Lu Xun. He understand how those four remain at a higher position over Zhou Yu.

"You'll be surprise how many from Wu are below rank compare to the rest of the kingdoms. Now, whether you want to apologize for the unexpected turnover in Dynasty Warriors 8 or admit you and your goons hate Wu in general. In the end, my kingdom got the short end of the stick," Zhou Yu turned around and walk out the door to leave that man's office.

"But, we gave you guys the most happy ending in the Wu hypothetical!" Akihiro beg to differ.

Zhou Yu opened the door on the way out and turned before leaving, "It wasn't enough, Mr. Suzuki."

After he left the Dynasty Warriors Director's office, Suzuki's face pouted. He didn't know the reaction from Zhou Yu on the 2017 popularity poll will be like this. There's no way to redo the character poll either as the votes were all sent the year before.

At the Wu group, everyone is talking about the results in the popularity poll. Lu Xun doesn't look proud of his position as many officers, mostly the ones who are less benevolent than him jeered. Lu Meng stood in Boyun's defense during the outrage. It doesn't help when Zhu Huan proved his accomplishments in defending against Cao Ren was greater than a simple fire attack at Shu's supply camp. Yu Fan joked that Lu Xun is an equal to Sima Yi, which made Lu Xun groan.

"Yeah, let's say Boyun is an equal to Zhongda, did he even had to confident to challenge him at Jingzhou? Cao Xiu would have been considered an equal to Cao Ren and I've just beaten Zixiao!" Zhu Huan scanned around the Wu group who would dare prove their merits can be considered greater than that.

"If you weren't such a psychotic scumbag, then future generations would honor your heroic deeds more," Xu Sheng said. He stood next to Ding Feng with the same glare towards the gloating Zhu Huan.

Zhu Huan scoffed, "And what did you do? Surely scaring that pretender could be a greater merit than beating a top tier Wei general."

"I built a wall!" Xu Sheng shouted.

The Wu group went silent. Ling Tong smirked at the event where the Wei pretender invaded Wu and all Xu Sheng came up with the most controversial idea to drive out a larger force. He didn't just drove out Wei, he ruined Cao Pi's reputation as a intimidating ruler.

"I don't see how that's amazing, Wenxiang. Anyone can build a wall. That pretender Cao Pi is nothing if I could come up with a simple strategy like that. I could just take Cao Pi's soul and Wei will be in ruins before they let his brat rule in his stead!" Zhu Huan don his card pose with his soul stealing pike.

"Why would the so called Emperor of China be afraid of a wall? I'm not at all impressed by Lady Zhen's ex. I hope her son really is different from his father if he were in the games. She had to be even more humiliated to have married such a guy. Hahaha!" Sun Luban laughed hysterically.

Sun Quan clears his throat and tried to speak before his great generals start fighting each other over childish favoritism.

"You all have outstanding merits and even my brother is proud to see such potential and commitment to prove our kingdom is better than Pi's disunited empire. But, no Koei did not give us enough respect to consider our position in that gawd awful poll. I was number 66! Me, the greatest emperor of Three Kingdoms at sixty six!?" Sun Quan winced after revealing his place in the poll.

"Zhongmou…." Lianshi frowned.

Luban came forward, "It doesn't matter anyway. We outlived the two losing kingdoms, right! The Caos never thought about longevity before that pretender ever thought of taking the throne."

"Long live Wu!" Lu Meng cried.

Ling Tong nodded at Zhu Ran and they both shouted with Ameng, "Long Live Wu!"

"Long Live Wu!" Xu Sheng and Ding Feng cried.

Zhou Tai grinned and with Zhu Huan, they too shouted, "Long Live Wu!"

"Live long, Live prosperous. The dream and the will of Jiangdong. You guys make me proud," Sun Ce crossed his arms.

"Yeah, you were the one who spoke those words after we conquered Yangzhou, Bofu," a handsome man in blue tonic with a red scarf and his hair covered the right side of his face and eye side stood next to him.

Sun Ce took a look at his second best friend's appearance. Odd how his hair had an exaggerated feature, but he looks exactly as Sun Ce could imagine his friend be if he makes the cut in DW 9.

"Your appearance from Sangoku Legion is just how I guess right, Lu Fan. Aside from the crazy rainbow strips on the front covering your right eye, you're a badass. Sort of…" Sun Ce burst into laughter.

"You mean, I'm a pretty boy. A badass wouldn't look flamboyant with rainbow stripes on its hair. And this butterfly hairpin, who would come up with that idea?" Lu Fan sighed in embarrassment.

Yu Fan came to see Lu Fan's look and shook his head, "What is it with those Japanese designers and these womanly appearances and men with bangs? I don't look any worse than you are Ziheng and those Koei imbeciles own me a redesign!"

Sun Quan saw Lu Fan's look at was satisfied, "There's nothing wrong with your look Yu Fan. Do you want to be portrayed a boring character like Han Dang? You look great, Ziheng."

"I'm meant to be boring and a sensitive character, O' Great Emperor who's proud to betray his true allies for territorial gain!" Yu Fan pointed his fingers at his lord.

"….."

Sun Ce quickly went in between the two and shrugged his brother off from running tantrum on Yu Fan's trolling.

"It's been all about us taking Jing from Liu Bei, Wentai and in turn, it allowed Cao Pi to have less threats to prevent his ascend. I didn't remember we're helping Cao Cao to make his son emperor," Han Dang shrugged.

Sun Jian just watches his son Quan's bad temper with Yu Fan to his amusement with Guotai.

"I shouldn't have allowed our daughter to be married off to Liu Bei if Quan was really going to start a war with him," Wu Guotai told her husband her regret.

"What would I know, Guotai? I was long dead to hear the tale of our family's bad history," Sun Jian looked at his second wife and gave a sad smile.

The Wu group continue to conversation on the popularity poll while Zhu Huan continues to gloat on about his feats being greater than Lu Xun's. Lu Meng reminded Zhu Huan that Lu Xun shows the positive image of Wu and shall continue leading Wu .

"We don't need a PR guy, Ziming. Wu shall not be a soft kingdom. We were never soft on Shu and Wei. Not even those Jin nobodies. We weren't alive when they started getting well known all of sudden. This is why Koei picked me to have a story mode in Musou Blast," Zhu Huan denied.

"A story about you stealing souls, how 'heroic' Xiumu…" Xu Sheng shook his head.

Zhu Huan dreadfully stare at Xu Sheng and gave him a warning, "Don't make me take yours…"

Huang Gai was also watching the younger folks quibble with Sun Jian and Wu Guotai. It all started with just him, Sun Jian, Han Dang, and Cheng Pu, then more and more people and joined the family. This is a sight for his old eyes.

Xiao Qiao pondered at the hall waiting for Zhou Yu to return. While she waits, Sun Shangxiang been leading on the wall during the group gathering muttering to herself about her relationship with Liu Bei needing to be revoked so she can focus on being a loyal warrior princess.

Suddenly, she hears footsteps coming towards her. The man in red and white slowly appears with both of his hands on his back walking with the highest dignity of a well classed gentlemen.

"Gongjin!" Xiao Qiao rushes to his side.

"What took you so long? Zhu Huan putting down on Lu Xun for being 3rd in the poll!" Sun Shangxiang told him.

"Zhu Huan is jealous of Lu Xun since both of them were noble born natives. Even if Xiumu fought Liu Bei at Yiling, Shu will still end up a predictable defeat. However, Cao Ren was a greater opponent. I can see why he's fed up with Boyun's popularity," Zhou Yu explained to Sun Shangxiang about the enmity between Xiumu and Boyun.

"So, he's still being a jerk with Lu Xun…" Sun Shangxiang couldn't tolerate it anymore. She felt so bad about it in a while and must be by Boyun's side.

Zhou Yu turns his gaze at Zhu Huan a few feet away from where he stands, "Zhu Xiumu has always been a jerk and notorious towards innocent people. It's no surprise he'll be the first to put Lu Xun in his place. I have something to tell everyone about. Come with me."

The Trio head for the Wu group which continues to chatter over Lu Xun's 3rd place. The pressure is getting too much for Lu Xun and before he starts to speak, Zhou Yu's presence took the entire group's attention away.

"No other man from Jiangdong had the grandest merit in chinese military history than myself, Zhou Gongjin, the man who defeated Cao Cao at Chi Bi. Nothing can compare to that. Don't you agree Zhu Huan?" Zhou Yu's words struck at Zhu Huan's presence. Xiumu slowly retreated from Lu Xun and bowed.

Lu Meng and the rest of the Wu folks stare at Zhou Yu and welcomed his return from where he left earlier.

"I led at Chi Bi and fought at Chi Bi alongside the rest of the Jiangdong Elite. But, debaters and doubters alike had put down on our resistance against Cao Cao and call it a fluke! The Battle of Chi Bi gets disowned as infamous because we choose war over a coward's peace! Imagine the Mori clan of Chogoku surrendering to Nobunaga! Nay, they continued to resist the samurai tyrant of the Oda the same way Yi Soon Shin defended Joseon from the Toyotomi!" Zhou Yu shouted.

Everyone exchanged looks murmuring what Zhou Yu is talking about. Xiao Qiao glance at him wondering why he's being so serious right now.

"Meanwhile, after 2008, I've been put into the sidelines. Koei couldn't do much about me as I had such a short lifespan on such a large amount of contribution I've done before Chi Bi. I've prepared every protocol, every draft, every structure of domestic appliance from Lu Jiang to Chai Sang to Jian An to Wukou to Hui Ji, but did all that matter when Zhuge Liang shows up after the so called 'three visits'?" Zhou Yu added.

Yu Fan whispered into Lu Su's ear, "Where's Ziyu when you need him to expose Kongming's liability?"

The name Zhuge Liang has been a common 'setback' to most of the Wu folks. He is the very same man who debated the Jiangdong scholars before Chi Bi began. Lu Su and Yu Fan were among those who saw the brother of Zhuge Jin.

"Hell, does my existence even matter when a single man who waited almost a decade, refusing to be put under service of Cao Cao and Liu Biao showed up in my home acting like he controls the world's events with a single catchphrase?!" Zhou Yu uttered.

"Yeah, we really need Zhuge Jin here…" Yu Fan whispered at Lu Su again.

"He came and gone and then took the whole world by a storm with his most amazing invention, the wheelchair! His..thing outshining my heroism at Chi Bi! His overpowering plot armor covering the entire story of Three Kingdoms and media! Heavens, do you know that man had such plot armor everywhere and people are complaining about Zhao Yun?! Koei rides on that plot armor! Akihiro Suzuki rides on that plot armor! Luo Guanzhong rides on that plot armor and made him the pop culture of China! Then everyone believes the crap about me being jealous of some Daoist made deity who didn't do anything nor was at the sidelines with Liu Bei and his ragtag bunch at Chi Bi! I never had any beef with the guy and if so, I would have dishonored Ziyu! That's not who I am! That's not how Koei should portray me nor any other game company!" Zhou Yu's voice stuck everyone whom each nodded.

Behind the audience, a shadowy figure stood firmly watching Zhou Yu's speech. Who is this mysterious person stalking the Wu group?

"We may have some setbacks in our kingdom. We rather could have waited, but Lu Meng took the initiative with his plan taking Jingzhou. We could have stop butchering innocent lives for no reason, but Zhu Huan could never control his ruthless behavior," Zhou Yu scanned at both men he's referring to and continued, "These setbacks greatly affect our kingdom's moral ambiguity and spang confusion on what kind of person I was in general."

Zhu Huan thought about what was said from Zhou Yu as he stares down the floor admitting his flaw. Lu Meng still will not change his opinion on attacking Liu Bei, but he agree about their kingdom's setbacks.

"But of course, I shall admit my own mistakes. Still, it's for the best interest in Wu," Sun Luban thought.

"My patience has wore thin and can no longer stand at the sidelines anymore. This time, we go out there and show the fans what the real Wu is like. The Wu that burns the Cao family's ambitions! The Wu that inherited the goodwill and commonwealth of the people of Jiangdong! The Wu that don't take crap from Zhuge Liang's dickriders or Cao Cao fascists! Let's make Wu great again!" Zhou Yu raise his fist in triumphant.

Sun Ce laughed at that remark, "Hahaha, did he just call all the Cao Cao lovers as fascists?!"

Cheers from the Wu group echoed the Koei building hall causing the Wei group to stop and listen. The officers of Wei could not stand for the loud ovation from the opposing kingdom. It doesn't help that it's derailing the momentum after winning the 2017 Dynasty Warriors popularity poll with Guo Jia at number one.

"Jiangdong never stops howling like feral tigers with their exaggerating pride. Just who it is that made their lord King under me!?" Cao Pi snared

"Here we go again. If it weren't for those plagues at the marshes, we would not have loss those battles against them," Cao Ren sighed.

Zhou Yu ushers a new moment for Wu. It will soon become a meme once his catchphrase goes viral. Huang Gai rallies the officers chanting Zhou Yu's stylename. The shadowy figure from moments ago decides to join in the crowd of proud folks of Wu.

"That's a wonderful speech, Gongjin. It's a good thing I've decided to put my trust on leading Wu to you," the mysterious man clapped his hands joining the group revealing his appearance of an elderly man in red mail with a light green scarf.

The group turn their attention to the man in awe. They know who this man is. The man who is the most demanding officer in Wu. Sun Jian can't believe his eyes while Sun Ce's jaws dropped and felt down on his knee.

"What the…is that Demou…? But I thought he looks like…?" Han Dang turns to Huang Gai who didn't spoke a single word of what happened to their long serving comrade.

"It is I, Yigong," Cheng Pu exchanged a grin.

* * *

Yuan Shao: And now for this special announcement. Liu Bei had already signed the papers and agreed to transform all Shu officers into my officers as part of owning half of Zhao Yun's merchandises!

Zhuge Liang: To think I'll ever give advice to someone who will not listen for good measures.

Yuan Shao: I heard you had a bigger mouth than Tian Feng….

Xingcai: Yellow is so bland.

Yuan Shang: You'll get used to it. How about joining me on my free time some place romantic?

Liu Shan: She's taken.

Xingcai: Have you forgotten we were divorced?

Liu Shan: Oh, that's true…..

Guan Ping: He's right about the 'taken' part though. *crosses his arms*

Liu Bei: So it comes to this. I can never forgive myself for the hardships I gave to Zilong, thus I shall repay the debt from Yuan Shao over the extra troops after Guan Du.

Yan Liang: Guan Yu, do you miss wearing blue?

Guan Yu: I miss going 65 miles an hour on my horse slaying you with the Green Dragon Saber.


	2. Zhou Yu's Movement

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

A/N: Here's Ch2 folks. I'll get ready for Ch 3 later. Been too occupied with Sima Yi's drama now that Zhen Ji(played by Zhang Zhixi) is dead.(Like in every adaption on her story) I need to find a suitable fic avatar for this.

#MakeWuGreatAgain

Chapter 2: Zhou Yu's Movement

* * *

"Demou, you look old compare to Gongfu and I," Sun Jian look bewilder by the appearance.

"I didn't get to keep my Musou Blast look, but this is better for the serious advisor type troper," Cheng Pu places his hand on Sun Jian shoulders showing a guarantee smile on his face.

Zhou Yu and Lu Su didn't expect this change of direction for Cheng Pu's official model. Of course, he's a senior like Huang Gai and Han Dang, but not that old. Then something came into Gongjin's mind.

"Lu Fan, does Cheng Pu appeared like that on Sangoku Legion?" Zhou Yun asked.

Lu Fan shot a grin as he spoke, "He looks younger with braids."

Lu Su was speechless.

"Why would Chinese men have braids hairstyle in 3rd century….?" Zhou Yu sighed.

"Hey, I have bangs you know. And both games we're talking about are made in Japan," Lu Fan shrugged.

Sun Ce joined them to comment on Cheng Pu's reveal, "Whether Demou looks younger or older, does not matter. What matters is that he's official! This is the same man along with my uncle Jing who supported me throughout my boyhood hardships."

Lu Su nodded, "Yes, so now all that's left is adding Zhu Zhi."

Zhou Yu thought Zhu Zhi was too obscure, but so was Lu Fan. They have more people of relevance in early Wu than Cao Cao, but most would be Yuan Shu's personnel. But, Lu Fan is the real strategist behind Sun Ce's rise.

"No, Lu Fan has to be added next. He was the strategist before me. However, knowing Koei and what the Japanese want…they don't know how important you are to fill the gap left by me and Bofu to ensure Lu Meng and Lu Xun are doing it right for the people of Jiangdong," Zhou Yu said.

"Apparently I've just showed up in a non Musou relate Koei game looking like this," Lu Fan pointed at his handsome girly face and attire.

Sun Ce burst into laughing. He found the look too ridiculous for his taste. Lu Su poked at the rainbow strip hairline making Lu Fan slightly annoyed.

"You haven't seen how awful I felt about wearing that audacious DW 6 suit and next they want to make me a vampire…" Zhou Yu said bluntly.

The vampire bit killed Ce. Lu Su never been official in the previous series other than being a mere generic throughout his appearances. Now he's here fighting with a rake.

"Weapons and appearances are getting tedious these days, don't you agree Ziheng?" Lu Su glance at Lu Fan who in turn raise both his arms.

An hour after, Zhou Yu gave everyone his attention. He observe the Wu group featuring the cast of Dynasty Warriors 8 along with the newly added Cheng Pu, the Musou Blast adds and Lu Fan from Sangokushi Legion.

"Now, we're going outside the Koei Building and rally our fans on what we demand from this greedy game company. Parolly to my visit with Suzuki, there's a list of people from that cooperation that need to hear my plead to change our kingdom presentation into a serious threat. We're not just good at fire and backstabbing allies, we're good at keeping our land's population from the spreading cancer that is them!" Zhou Yu walks towards the Bulletin Board revealing faces.

"Guan Yu….He's just more dead as Koei adds him more and more story," Lu Meng scoffed.

"Cao Pi? I'm already greater than him as an Emperor. He's not even good with his women like myself with Lianshi," Sun Quan turns to his favorite wife with a proud smile.

"Why is Man Chong on there, Gongjin…?" Lu Xun was shown looking more depressed than after being polled number 3.

Zhou Yu look into the picture of Man Chong as an official character in DW 9. He appears the same way as in Musou Blast unlike Cheng Pu.

"He's your rival, not Sima Yi. The presence of Man Boning, no pun intend, became a serious problem recently. Our failure to even subjugate North Huainan made that man more famous after…." Zhou Yu then show the other picture of a dangerous man with the hat, mustache , goatee and red scarf wielding two axes.

"BOOO! BOOO!" Wu group jeered.

"This man; I was dead when he butchered our army at He Fei. Zhongmou, you and everyone here made several tactical errors and seriously undermining our overall talent against one man. ONE MAN named Zhang Wenyuan! Such an adjacent general he was!" Zhou Yu praised.

Everyone groaned upon hearing praise from their archenemy coming from Zhou Yu. Gan Ning stood up to argue with their leader.

"The first He Fei battle was a fluke! He ain't that tough if not for us making better preparations to our mass advantages!" Gan Ning argued.

"He's not just your typical 'warrior'. We never imagine he was wise…" Lu Su explained.

Lu Meng glared at Lu Su, "Speak for yourself , you were our strategist."

Lu Su turns at him taking that remark as an insult, "Are you assuming the Battle of He Fei was my fault, Ziming?"

Zhou Yu studied Zhang Liao's picture and thought about the differences to his talents under Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu compare to serving Cao Cao. There is a lot they don't know how powerful Cao Cao's army truly is and instead they gave up pressuring Cao Cao for attacking Liu Bei. Why show that weakness?

"Do any of you here consider yourself better than that man?" Zhou Yu asked.

Everyone murmur while Zhu Huan snorted after staring at Zhang Liao's picture for minutes. What is it that makes Zhang Wenyuan 'invincible'?

"I was able to hold him at bay, he wasn't that terrifying as our children thought on some silly folk gossips!" Ding Feng shouted.

Zhou Yu turns towards Zhang Liao's portrait, "Oh, he's probably holding back, Chengyuan."

"He'd never!" Ding Feng gasped.

"We never beaten him technically…" Sun Quan took a heavy sigh while his hands waivered.

"Nope…nobody beaten Zhang Liao. A plague killed him. Yes, a mere plague and yet he was under Cao Pi during his final years. An adjacent warrior of thousands indeed," Zhou Yu shook his head mournfully.

"He's more than just a warrior, but is he even human? Our soldiers could barely fight back against him…" Lu Su rubbed his chin.

"Whatever, you all have me right?" Gan Ning scanned around the group that all were staring at him puzzled.

"Zhang Liao is better," Lu Fan sighed.

"I didn't bring Zhou Tai during that battle. With him, Zhang Wenyuan would be in a coffin with my foot pressed on the lodge," Sun Quan glared at Lu Fan over that comment.

"Overrated…" Zhou Tai said.

Everyone else nodded. So many Wu officers are sick of Zhang Liao. As Zhou Yu clears his throat, he begin to check on Cao Pi's picture.

"He did cried after learning that Zhang Liao dies," Zhou Yu said.

"Not as tragic as we all missed Lu Meng, right Ziming? Lu Meng took an entire province, Zhang Liao didn't take a foot on Jian Ye for 15 years after He Fei. Cao Pi should find another henchmen that could possibly scare us. Not even Man Chong could reach Jian Ye in 5 days foot. We don't fear either of them," Sun Quan jeered.

Sun Luban stood up and walked towards the bulletin. She takes out the gum inside her mouth and stick it on Cao Pi's pictorial. She snickers as she walked back to her place waving her hand.

"This is my tribute to the Pretender. We own him nothing in return," Sun Luban mocked at the picture.

Zhou Yu then show a picture of a generic special CAW officer entitled as Cao Rui. The officers groaned as they know next to Zhang Liao and Man Chong, Cao Rui is another guy they haven't beaten.

"You do own his son a tribute, Zhongmou," Zhou Yu folded his hands on his back.

"He's just a brat who miss his mommy. I feel sorry that he had the wrong father, so when I declare myself Emperor, he complains like a spoiled brat who was too comfortable with the life he had before his dad threw his mother under the bus, hahaha!" Sun Quan laughed.

"You used to act like that after the first mother died," Lianshi frowned.

"But my real mother was loyal. Without her support, Ce and I would never had a kingdom," Sun Quan grinned.

"Zhongmou, this kid was the spark that turn Wei around from his father's early failures. Surely, your heirs should be as successful as him," Zhou Yu said.

"So? He didn't unify China. I was still around after the brat died. Next…" Sun Quan yawned.

"It'd be nice of Zhou Yin could learn to be a proper son like him…" Zhou Yu muttered and show the next picture.

Everyone been curious of the next picture after Cao Rui. Apparently, three figures are the ones Wu never beaten while Guan Yu and Cao Pi are the ones they've beaten proudly for the glory of Jiangdong. What shall the next picture be? Everyone whispering Liu Bei, but before Zhou Yu could reveal the next picture, he'd like to address Lu Meng about the secret alliance.

"Ziming, do you still believe your plan is the greatest thing in Wu?" Zhou Yu asked him in a soft voice.

Lu Meng felt alittle irritate over the question. How many times he'd have to argue with Gongjin that he did it for him? The merit will never disappear as long as it's what fueled Wu's ambitions to unite China.

"In terms of efficient and execution, it sure is. We've owned Guan Yu whom his name was highly regarded by Cao Cao himself. We took an entire province without suffering caulaties. I should be giving more story than Yunchang. But, Koei keeps kissing his arrogant ego. What makes him so iconic if he couldn't figure out my strategy?" Lu Meng rebuked.

"Alright. .." Zhou Yu reveals the picture of the next figure and it reveals the sum of Wu's worst fears, "..Have you studied this guy before you plan ahead on taking Jing from Guan Yu?"

"O heavens…." Sun Quan groaned.

"Zhuge Liang's rival. Particularly mine as well in the games," Lu Xun never took his eyes off of the head of the Sima clan.

Everyone went silent as they continue staring at the picture of Sima Yi. Zhou Yu looked very hard at the portrait. That man's menace smile that could give the Joker a run for his money and his catchphrases so many people were starting inmitate.

"Boyun, have you figure him out during the duration of your life after Ziming?" Zhou Yu asked the younger successor.

"To be honest, he's like a hard book to read. When he appears, none of us know who or where he came from. He's basically an unknown, but when he fought Zhuge Liang and survived in the last campaign, I don't know if I'm even capable of challenging him anymore," Lu Xun never been this uncomfortable to

"Says the guy who's number 3 in popularity poll…" Zhu Huan glared at Lu Xun and in turn Lu Xun didn't fetch on Xiumu's insults.

"Leave him alone, Xiumu!" Sun Shang Xiang scold him.

"And don't count me in. I was dead before he show his face in front of Wu scholars," Lu Su turns away shyly.

"He doesn't seem friendly to me. Just another stranger not to take lightly except our Great Lord, Zhang Zhao, Lu Xun and Lu Meng felt for it," Yu Fan crossed his arms.

Sun Quan gritted his teeth as Yu Fan's mouth continues to tolerance his patient for another outburst. Sima Yi's picture is still in the eyes of every Wu officer.

"I don't know this man, but he's a Sima right? So he must be Sima Fang's son," Sun Jian said.

"Did your father knew about Sima Yi's father, Gongjin?" Sun Ce asked his best friend for background information on Sima Fang.

"My father used to visit the capital, so I have no idea if he and Sima Fang used to talk to each other," Zhou Yu studied Sima Yi's picture strictly.

"I never fought him, but Quan did…." Lu Xun looking worse than before stressed to burden his lack of involvement in completing Zhuge Liang's rival in real life.

"Don't mention that!" Sun Quan threw his fist at the wall.

Zhou Yu walked to Lu Xun and when he stands next to Boyun, the latter proceed to continue on what happened between Sun Quan and Sima Yi.

"Zhongmou did not take Advisor Yin Zha's plan to attack Wei on different directions with a joint from Shu to attack West of Chang An and instead….we attacked in four directions alone to pressure the Wei army after Cao Rui's death. It was suppose to be advantageous for us due to the weakness in Wei's internal core serving a child emperor," Lu Xun explained.

Lu Su became shocked by Lu Xun's description of Wu's offense against Wei after Cao Rui's death. To throw away such an advantageous plan with the help of Shu…

"And Zhongmou was totally confident in challenging Wei and Sima Yi with the might of Wu alone without a thought of using the joint effort we've done during Liu Bei's capture of Han Zhong," Lu Xun continued.

"We should have taken the joint plan! It worked before when Liu Bei took Hanzhong before Lu Meng decided to go with his plan to take Jingzhou," Lu Su urged.

"And what, let Shu have the greater glory over Wu?!" Lu Meng retorted.

Zhou Yu scanned at the Wu group to see who else knows what happened during that time. Zhu Ran came forward looking shameful for his defeat at the hands of Wei alone.

"You were part of this plan too, Yifeng?" Zhou Yu looked at him coldly.

"Y..yes sir, I thought we can roast the Wei army with a fire attack and besiege Fancheng," Zhu Ran nodded.

"Sima Yi knows we can use fire stratagems, but this is supposed to be a region wide offense and without the joint plan on Shu's part. When Sima Yi knew about the weakness on Fancheng, he went there and I didn't take part in the campaign. Our army was obliterated at Fancheng," Lu Xun sighed.

Zhou Yu thanked Lu Xun for revealing this event and went back to the board coming up with a hypothetical on that campaign.

"We've just did our best," Zhu Ran winced.

"Well, we can't beat Wei alone," Zhou Yu said.

Lu Su was intrigued by the story as well and glared at Lu Meng on his previous remark. Did he not expect Sima Yi to be a far greater threat than Guan Yu, Cao Cao or even Zhuge Liang?

"Our Jiangdong pride is meaningless against such a terrifying foe, more frequently a far greater foe than Cao Cao. He just got his drama airing right now Gongjin and neither of the strategist after us could stand a chance against him," Lu Su voice shook the audience with extreme anxiety at Lu Meng.

Sima Yi's drama is The Advisor's Alliance. Wu does not have a drama of their own other than Red Cliff the movie. Zhou Yu finds this bothering him the most. Glorifying the man whose clan abdicate Wei and unified China under Jin Dynasty, extinguishes the pride of Jiangdong.

"How could we let such a man take advantage of the three kingdoms and let his clan unify it?" Zhou Yu turns towards Sun Quan for any excuse to this revelation.

"I've been dead for a long time as was pops, but you really did let us down here, Quan," Sun Ce rubbed his head embarrassingly.

"It wasn't bad during our failure against Chen Deng, but Sima Yi is a far greater person than Chen Deng could ever be," Lu Fan nodded.

"So what!" Lu Meng echoed. Everyone turns their attention to Ziming and Da Qiao was so started by the rough voice of Lu Meng. "I was dead when all that happened!"

"So was I, Ameng and I don't think you'll stand a chance against someone who played you as a pawn to Cao Pi's ascension to the throne. Taking Jing from Guan Yu was politically advantageous to Cao Pi and Sima Yi did the honors to protect Cao Cao's legacy and Cao Pi's claim to the throne," Zhou Yu looked at Sima Yi's picture again and imagine Zhuge Liang next to it. Those two men have the plot armor and he's being left behind as an afterthought by Koei.

Zhou Yu notice his cell beeping and traced his hand on the pocket to take it out. The group paused abruptly.

"Who could it be texting you at this hour?" Cheng Pu asked.

"Someone who respects me even if the novel treated us like foes. I gave him the heads up on Wu's misgivings in Cao Pi's ascension. And now…." Zhou Yu shuts his cell and retrieves his signature post.

Zhou Yu raise the post sign revealing the words '#MakeWuGreatAgain'. The group looked in awe and Xiao Qiao came forward to join him as the first to support his movement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present you our new slogan! In order to make up for our drop in the kingdom popularity, we'll show the fans what we want to improve our kingdom's value and see Wu in a different light! Let Koei know that we can't take their favoritism over these men on the bulletin there including Zhuge Liang!" Zhou Yu shouted.

"And Liu Bei! Why are we the OTP!?" Sun Shang Xiang nodded.

"That's totally my fault princess…" Lu Fan shrugged.

"I still don't get how a man like Cao Pi become that popular! I was the better emperor! Let those people know who is The Great Emperor!" Sun Quan rallied.

Everyone agreed with Sun Quan and Gan Ning cracked his knuckles fueled by the morale of the entire Wu group.

"Make Wu Great!"

"AGAIN!"

"MAKE WU GREAT!"

"AGAIN!"

"MAKE WU GREAT!"

"AGAIN!"

Meanwhile at the Wei group. Man Chong's Dynasty Warriors 9 reveal gave Wei more than just winning the 2017 popularity poll. Boning looks just like he was in Musou Blast save for the high resolution textures the game's visuals present.

"And now I'm official, I still can't believe Guo Jia is number one," Man Chong gave a knuckle fist with Xu Huang and a pat from Cao Ren. Now the Fancheng storyline is complete.

"Ohohohoho, I'm number one, I'm number one! Even towering above the 'Great' Sima Yi and Zhuge Liang. Hahahaha! Zhongda's face was so priceless after I was revealed as number one!" Guo Jia cheerfully high fived Man Chong.

Cao Pi was watching with his arms crossed next to Cao Zhen and Cao Xiu. His group is leveling the hall with pure enthusiasm and as its leader, it's so satisfying. The loss of his ex still wanders his mind.

"Zihuan, why aren't you praising Boning's official entry in the main series?" Cao Zhen asked. Stuck with the Musou Blast look, he still hates it and hope Koei will redo his look.

Cao Xiu keeps looking at himself at the mirror dazzled by his Musou Blast handsomeness rivaling the boyish Lu Xun.

"He's a predictable add, Zidan. I expect him to be in the game after they added Zhou Cang. Koei is so predictable as usual. What I want to know is who is the latest traitor being add in the Jin group?" Cao Pi's voice is as bitter as it was before.

"Sima Yi's promoting his own drama and you're not going to believe the parts he's been having an affair with your ex over Cao Rui's succession as crown prince on Episode 38," Cao Zhen informed his boss the spoiler.

"Fu was never close to any of my supporters even the Jian An scholars and yet she clings to my heir because Rui's her blood. She knew she was a pawn just like Zhi," Cao Pi said.

"I know, but still that scene is disturbing, cousin," Cao Zhen showed Cao Pi the scene in Episode 38 where Zhen Ji was under the disguise of an eunuch with Cao Rui as they both visited Sima Yi's household.

Cao Pi watched the scene and the actress playing Lady Zhen was so beautiful. He asked Cao Zhen the name of that actress.

"Her name is Zhang Zhixi, she was a minor actress that started her career 7 years ago," Cao Zhen explained.

Cao Xiu glance in surprise, "Does she really look Chinese?"

"Zhen's beauty is of an entirely different class and she got height. Thank you, Zidan. It's been a while since Fu was on my mind," Cao Pi glance at the actress playing Zhen Ji with interest.

"MAKE WU GREAT AGAIN!"

"What the hell is that?" Cao Cao stood alarmed with his wife Bian Ling, formally known as Lady Bian.

"MAKE WU GREAT AGAIN!"

"Great? What's so great about Wu again?" Yue Jin asked Li Dian to his reaction he scratched his 70's hair.

"MAKE WU GREAT AGAIN!"

"MAKE WU GREAT AGAIN!"

At Akihiro Suzuki's office aka the Director of the Warriors franchise…

"Mister Suzuki sir, Wu is on a worker's strike outside the building right now!" the employee warned the director after he stopped counting the money with Team Ninja creative officer.

He hurried out the window and saw the whole Wu group including officers from ROTK 13 with Liu Zan, Zhang Ti, Zhuge Ke, Quan Zong, and more.

"MAKE WU GREAT AGAIN!"

"MAKE WU GREAT AGAIN!"

There is also an Anti Zhuge Liang/Sima Yi slogan…

* * *

The Queen of Beauties Guo Nuwang and her pal Lady Du the former wife of Lu Bu's officer Qin Yilu who became Cao Cao's concubine and the mother of Qin Lang are watching Zhen Ji's scenes in The Advisor's Alliance.

Guo Nuwang: The actress is so good here. I almost forget that Liu Tao's Zhang Chunhua is the main female character.

Lady Du: She isn't an A lister, but her acting is killing Liu Tao's Zhang Chunhua…

Guo Wang: Because it's Zhen Ji….

"Zhen Fu, I finally realize who you are!"

In the drama, Cao Pi came with a sword ready to strike at Zhen Ji.

Guo Wang: Ahahaha! This is what happens when people believe she's jealous of me! I lose a baby from miscarriage in this drama!

"My child is dead! Because poison was placed in my Guo's soup! How evil!"

Lady Du: If this really happens, no one is going to mourn her for treason.

Guo Wang: Indeed, this is my favorite part of the drama. A reverse logic from one theoretical aspect of Luo's frustration over Zihuan. She in fact complains about his 'shameful' acts. This is the price.

"My lord, I am innocent. How could I possibly attempt to poison her?!"

Lady Guo: Oh you will, if you break away from your saint personality in real life. You didn't even like me in real life you wench!

"For so many years. I've believed we were sisters. How could I hurt her?"

Lady Du: You told me, she's been keeping a distance from Zihuan since you joined his harem.

Lady Guo: Yes, Zhen Ji became less and less faithful since I got there. She already know why the relationship between her and Zihuan fall out. We were NOT sisters….

"Because you always knew the child in her belly was destined to be the true crown prince!"

Lady Guo: Do remind that hopeless whore what it's like to be favored, Zihuan. It's not holding on to the fact that she conceived his first born.

Lady Du: HAHAHAHAHA!

Then the scene on her final appearance in the drama after her visit with Sima Yi when the Cao Zhi rumors spread through the Wei court.

"WHY DID YOU MARRY ME?!" Zhen Ji burst into tears and wailing loudly at the scene.

"I always loved your beauty.."

Lady Guo and Du: DUH!

"You're a smart woman. You should have figured it out long ago."

Lady Guo: Cai Pi is being gentle here. You can see Zhen Ji's naivety. It's all over her sobbing face. What a whore. You did enjoy your first time with him and all of sudden you're willing to be his pawn, but didn't know you truly were for 17 years!

Lady Du: There's a different between being a pawn and being faithful.

Lady Guo: A faithful pawn.

Zhen Ji and Cao Pi's final scene been shown.

"I know I have sinned greatly…and I am not worthy of being the country's Empress. Please, I beg of you to forgive Cao Zhi. Our relationship between us is clear and innocent."

"Innocent? If your relationship with him is innocent, why are you pleading for him? Once and again…when I was the Five Palace officer, you have been pleading for him. Is your life meant for pleading for him? Or do you wish to plead for him till death?"

"I just don't wish to see you brothers fighting and hurting each other…Your majesty, you hate him because of me."

Lady Guo: He hates you because you're too gawdamn dense, you imbecile! You're such an easy pawn to manipulate Luo! He knows you get along with his brothers so well, but you failed to be biased over Zihuan! You failed to consider the so called shameful actions he did to become the Emperor of China! He hates how you're so Lawful Good!

"That's why, it all resulted into this situation. I hate everything about this. I do not wish to be bury with you when we are dead after 100 years. I don't wish to fall out with you in life or death!"

Lady Du: Did he just rejected her now, Nuwang?

Lady Guo: Precisely and he disowns her! This is the part where she lose The Wei Empress Contention!

"Your majesty, did you listen to villain's word and that Rui isn't your flesh and blood? After being husband and wife for decades, don't you have a little trust in me? Fine, if you don't trust me, I can use my own death to prove Cao Rui's innocence."

Lady Guo: You're wasting time, Luo. He got zero fks to give here. You are a whore and do not let the door hit you on the way out. No one likes a weak empress who can't be committed to Cao Pi's Ambition.

"Cao Zihuan, if there is next life…I would not wish to see you again."

Lady Guo: HAHAHAHA! That's her last words right there! Hahahaha! Trying to be a Cao loyalist and she's already falling out on Zihuan because of her weak-minded benevolence! Serves you right Lady Zhen! Serves you right you hopeless whore! Hence why I should be in Dynasty Warriors as the game's villainess!

Wei's Legitimate First Empress Guo Nuwang replayed the quote that made her day:

"WHY DID YOU MARRY ME?!"

Lady Guo's loud laughter echoed as several female characters around the Koei building became abit disturbed by the villainy across the hall.


	3. Note

No, this fic isn't finish. There are two parts left and the next one focus on Sun Shang Xiang. I was politically neutral during the 2016 president election. Trump had the most memes and vulgar catchphrases which gave me the idea to write this Koei Building skit.

Those who don't like what they're reading, STOP READING IT. I'm leaving the negative comments and I'm not the Fake Nar.


End file.
